the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Star (A Spaceific Universe)
The Opal Star GE-7 (Galaxy Explorer-7) is a spaceship belonging to the free-lance pilot Samantha, better known as just Sam, Ruiz and, like the captain piloting her, is currently being used to work by members of their Galactic Protectors organization to explore the uncharted worlds within the Milky Way galaxy. Currently, their Opal Star is more specifically used by Catarina Vera and her expedition team in the hopes of learning what they can about the galaxy and its history along with any new species that they meet along the way. Originally, the Opal Star was a private spaceship owned by King Barry, an Outcast warlord, until he was imprisoned by the Peace Keeping Forces who locked up all of his belongings, including the Opal Star itself. As Sam was retiring from the military, they allowed her access to one impounded ship for her to choose and have for herself, with this being the one that she choose. Since then, Sam has modified it in a large variety of ways which includes adding an AI called Oracle into the ship's systems, in a similar form to how the Peace Keepers do with their cruisers, to make it both more comfortable and practical for exploring the galaxy around her. Despite the Opal Star being more on the rusty side, Sam has put a lot of care and attention into the ship which, when in her hands, causes it to be a lot more reliable, adaptable and perfect for a number of situations than most common spaceships in use by others around the galaxy even if it isn't quite the best ship out there. Exterior Description For the exterior, the Opal Star has the basis of a older supply-delivery class spaceship with a fair portion of it being long in length down the centre but the starboard side of it has a curved end leading to another long area which is almost as long as the central length itself. Following that, the port side of the ship features a smaller wing used to help stabalize the spaceship as needed while it has two decks which aren't separated physically but are shown to be two different decks on the outside through a painted blue line along the exterior. Along with that, the spaceship overall is painted darker black, which causes it to blend in with space but stand out otherwise, while there is a long blue painted line all the way down the middle from very top to very bottom while the name of the ship is painted along the starboard side and the ship's designation number, 141-JHM-Alaraa, is painted along the port side with most of this, bar the name, being repainted by Sam after she got it. At the very back of the ship, the spaceship's two engines are mounted onto it and stick out from the Opal Star due to their length but they aren't too big for the spaceship to handle as the ship's exit ramp opens outwardly on the lower deck at the end of the central length. Finally, the Opal Star retains armaments gained from her days with the Outcasts as a circular man-able laser turret is mounted above the cockpit at the upper end of that central length while a secondary turret, which has now been connected to the AI for usage, is hidden under it. When the Opal Star is landing, the wing on the port side has the capability to be adjusted so that, instead of hanging out, it will fold in and turn upward to be standing and not in a dangerous position of being in the way while its landing gear will instead adjust outward to prepare for landing and turn in again when taking off. More specifically in terms of the central length of the spaceship, it starts off smaller towards the top end but gets slightly larger towards the bottom end to accommodate for the interior as well as the engines mounted at the end but it only gets drastically bigger in size with the very end where the engines are mounted with only a single exception of the curved area on the right that leads to the starboard length being about as big as it. Interior Layout The interior layout of the Opal Star is split into two different decks, upper and lower respectively, which are connected by two ladders positioned about in the middle of the starboard and port sides of the spaceship. The ship's overall interior is designed to be both smaller and compact but also have the necessary space for the cargo and crew both while the Outcasts added secret compartments throughout the various rooms. The ship's interior is dimly lit in most areas to save power but is properly lighted in areas where such light is most needed. Deck 1 : Cockpit The cockpit is located at the very end of the ship's central length and is where the pilot steers the ship through manning a navigation console in front of the pilot's seat itself. The cockpit comes with a wide viewing window in order to observe the space around them but this can also become covered by blast armor during combat and the pilot uses the same navigation helmet that smaller spacecraft do instead. Behind the pilot's seat, the room also comes with a galaxy map that can be activated for information while the security and communication systems of the ship are also accessible in the cockpit along the sides of the room. Deck 1 : Viewing Area The viewing area is located along the portion of the ship's central length just prior to reaching the cockpit and actually mainly just serves as a small hallway towards the rest of the ship but two small viewing windows placed into the ship's walls allow for crew members to also do sightseeing while using the hallway, giving it the name, and it is also this area where crew members will find the ladder that will take them up to the man-able turret. Deck 1 : Meeting Area The meeting area is located along the bigger portion of the ship's central length and essentially the middle of the overall ship's upper deck and is where the crew can gather around a large round console, which is used for hosting communication calls with people outside the ship while a smaller terminal that is connected to that console can be used for other things. The rest of the room has been made to be comfortable for the ship crew with there being a few seats and even one larger sofa as well as a television, mini "library" and music system. Deck 1 : Refreshments Facility The refreshments facility is located at the end of the upper deck and is about as sizable as the meeting area, if not a bit smaller, and is where the crew are able to access the the ship's decent kitchen arrangement and a seating area and table that serves as a sort of dining area while a very small part of the kitchen arrangement has been turned into a small bar. There is also one smaller storage room off to that side where any and all their food cargo specifically is kept separate from all of the rest of the cargo. The entire room is one of the few that are separated from the ship by a door that has to be gone through to enter the room first. Deck 1 : Crew Quarters The crew quarters is located along the starboard side of the upper deck and may generally be smaller in nature but has enough room for three sets of wall-set bunk beds as well as small compartments under each bunk as well as a small desk space for usage by mainly the pilot. Along the way to the specific crew sleeping area, in the curved section of the starboard side, is also access to the crew bathroom. Both of these rooms are two of the few that are separated from the ship by a door that has to be gone through to enter the room first. Deck 1 : Escape Pods The final area on the upper deck of the spaceship is the two escape pods that are located alongside the port side wall and aren't really a room of their own due to being connected to the meeting room but they are far enough away from that area and have enough space of their own to be counted as such. The hatches stay always closed unless of in case of emergencies and the escape pods themselves are positioned so that they are above the wing on the port side and will not hit it when launched during any of their emergencies. Deck 2 : Airlock Ramp The airlock ramp is located at the very end of the ship's central length and is where crew members must first go through a decontaminating room, locked off from the rest of the spaceship, before the ramp lowers and they are allowed out while the ramp will always be raised and shut tight when in flight to avoid any incidents. Deck 2 : Laboratory & Medical The laboratory and medical rooms are the two rooms that make up the lower deck's middle portion of the spaceship with the two being separated by a hallway but still taking up the same space as the room above them. The laboratory is the latest built room for those of the Galactic Protectors to study anything of interest as it comes fully equipped with top of the line technology to do such things as well as keep contained samples brought onboard. The medical room only has one bed but it also comes well equipped to handle any non-life threatening injuries or stablize those who do gain such injuries as well as a desk for the on-board doctor alone. Deck 2 : Engines The engines room is located at the end of the lower deck and is about as sizable as the meeting area, if not a bit smaller, and is where the crew can access the inner parts of the spaceship's two engines to make repairs if needed as well as consoles to keep them maintained. There is also a small set of stairs leading down below that room's platform for when such things are needed but the space down there is extremely limited and dark. Deck 2 : Cargo Hold The cargo hold is located along the starboard side of the lower deck and is rather sizable due to it all being one room, rather than two rooms like above it, and is where the crew will keep the majority of their cargo within its slightly spacious area. The cargo hold is also where the needed equipment for exploration is stored within its small armory lockers section and, currently, houses the team's own UPEV rover for exploration while the cargo hold itself can open up along the starboard wall in order to allow the easier unloading of cargo and such. Notable Crew Members Technology Capabilities Trivia *The Oral Star is the main spaceship of A Spaceific Universe and was inspired by several of the creator's favorite ships from other Sci-Fi fictions which include SSV Normandy SR-1 and Normandy SR-2 from the Mass Effect trilogy, Ebon Hawk from Knights Of The Old Republic and Tempest from Andromeda. Category:A Spaceific Universe